Of Distance and Longing
by amphi-b
Summary: Ke luar kota demi pekerjaan dan meninggalkan-garis-miring-menganggurkan pacarmu di rumah memang cobaan. Untuk kedua belah pihak. Warn: cheesy, humor gagal, absurd, self-pleasure scene, rating naik.
1. Chapter 1

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malem~

Saya datang lagi membawa fic _repost_ (lagi) RiRen yang pernah diikutkan pada **Event Eren's Birthday** di grup facebook **RivaEre / RiRen & EruMin Indonesia ShipPer**. Saya berniat mem- _publish_ fic ini dulu baru kemudian mem- _publish_ satu yang benar-benar baru.

Oke lah. Ga perlu panjang lebar. _Enjoy_.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Lagu " _Ours_ " punya penyanyi (kelewatan) cantik, Taylor Swift.

Warn: _cheesy,_ humor gagal.

* * *

 **Of Distance and Longing**

 **Chapter 1**

" _And it's not theirs to speculate_

 _if it's wrong and_

 _Your hands are tough_

 _but they are where mine belong and_

 _I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

 _With this song for you_ "

"Nak, kau sadar se- _cheesy_ apa lagumu barusan?" suara Levi dari seberang laptop terdengar. "Dan ya, tanganku kasar. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

Eren tertawa. "Biar saja terdengar murahan. Dan aku suka tangan Anda yang kasar. Walau kadang membuatku berpikir kenapa pegawai kantoran punya tangan sekasar itu."

"Masa laluku buruk, Bocah," katanya. "Dan berhenti lah melakukan itu."

"Melakukan apa?" Eren bingung.

"Melakukan apapun yang sedang kau lakukan. Baru tiga hari yang lalu aku mengekori Erwin naik pesawat ke tempat ini dan aku sudah ingin pulang. Minggu depan masih lama, Nak."

Eren tidak mengerti.

"..."

"..."

Oh. Butuh dua, tiga detik untuk Eren paham, tapi- _oh_. Dan pemahaman itu membuat wajahnya memerah. Levi dan bahasanya yang sulit dimengerti.

Jadi dengan mata yang tidak berani menatap wajah di layar laptopnya, Eren berkata, "Aku juga merindukan Anda."

Dan Eren hampir, _hampir_ , menyesali perkataannya karena kemudian hanya sunyi yang terdengar. Kekasihnya diam. Eren diam. Terlalu hening hingga bocah itu takut Levi bisa mendengar detak jantungnya melewati perangkat segiempat itu hingga ribuan kilo ke tempat si lawan bicara.

Levi berdeham.

Eren pikir malam itu tidak bisa lebih canggung lagi.

Tidak tahan, dengan wajah yang masih merona (menggemaskan di mata Levi, tapi tidak akan pernah ia ucapkan) dan mata yang masih terlalu takut menatap, Eren memutuskan melanjutkan menyanyi.

" _'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_ "

Levi menaikan alisnya. Pertama karena agak terkejut dengan perubahan arah pembicaraan. Dan kedua karena, 'aku punya jarak di antara gigiku?'. Tapi ia tetap memperhatikan. Ia tetap menatap seperti sejak konversasi via _online_ ini dimulai sekitar sejam lalu. Kegiatan yang ia tahu tidak memulihkan rona di pipi Eren.

" _And I love the riddles that you speak_ "

Levi mendengus geli. Dan ia kira banyak yang salah paham ketika dirinya bicara.

Eren dengar dengusan itu. Eren tahu. Mata itu tidak pernah berpaling darinya. Keberaniannya makin ciut. Ide menyanyi ini awalnya terdengar tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi jika ternyata ia akhirnya dipelototi hingga gemetaran, Eren harus berpikir ulang untuk menyanyi di depan kekasihnya lain kali.

Baiklah. Ia akhiri saja hingga bait ini.

Jadi dengan sisa keberanian yang ia kumpulkan dari semesta, Eren menatap kamera di laptopnya (agak lebih mudah karena itu bukan mata Levi) dan meninggikan suara.

" _AND ANY SNIDE REMARKS FROM MY FATHER ABOUT YOUR TATTOOS WILL BE IGNORED_

 _'CAUSE MY HEART IS YOURS_ "

Yang mana jika digabung dengan ekspresi sok beraninya, Eren lebih terdengar seperti siswa yang dipaksa berdiri di barisan paling depan upacara dan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan dibanding lagu cinta lewat jam malam untuk kekasih nun jauh.

Levi masih diam. Tetap menatap. Wajahnya lempeng.

 _Hubungan jarak jauh sialan_.

"Tidur lah, Nak. Besok kau sekolah kan."

.

.

 ** _To be Continued_**

.

.

Berakhir dengan absurd...

Fic ini niatnya saya buat _threeshot_. Semoga dua chapter selanjutnya ga seabsurd ini -_-

 _See u in the next chap_ ~


	2. Chapter 2

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malem~

Chap 2 agak sedikit lebih panjang dari chap 1 (mungkin. Karena saya sendiri ga liat _word count_ -nya /desh). Langsung saja.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Lagu _I Almost Do_ punya (penyanyi yang tingginya bikin ngiri,) Taylor Swift.

* * *

 **Of Distance and Longing**

 **Chapter 2**

Hanji terbahak secara tidak manusiawi.

"Serius Levi, aku ingin sekali lihat bagaimana mantan preman galau menahan rindu tidak bertemu kekasih hampir seminggu."

Levi mengernyit pada pilihan kata Hanji. Dan pada suara tawanya yang membuat Levi yakin para pengunjung _cafe_ yang ia singgahi bisa mendengar lewat _smartphone_ -nya.

Demi Tuhan Levi bersumpah, jika bukan karena Hanji adalah wali kelas Eren, ia tidak akan sudi menelepon wanita sinting itu untuk menanyakan kabar bocahnya. Lagipula yang harusnya Hanji laporkan adalah keseharian Eren di sekolah, dan sekarang ia malah membuat tagihan pulsa Levi meledak.

Harusnya ia telepon Eren langsung saja. Bocah itu akan menceritakan segalanya jika ditanya (kecuali mungkin ketika ia bertengkar dengan temannya yang mirip kuda, atau ketika nilai ujiannya di bawah kriteria ketuntasan minimal).

Levi melirik jam tangannya. Tidak, bocah itu masih mengikuti kelas (dan ini juga lah alasannya menelepon Hanji sekitar lima belas menit lalu).

Wanita di seberang sana masih bicara tanpa henti. Levi muak.

"Aku bersumpah, kacamata sial," nada suaranya gelap, "jika kau masih bicara omong kosong, akan kupatahkan kacamatamu-"

"Ya, ya, baiklah, baiklah," potong Hanji. "Tidak perlu kekerasan, Tuan Perindu Yang Tidak Mau Mengaku." Hanji berdeham. Suaranya agak lebih serius. "Anak itu juga merindukanmu, satu hal yang aku tahu kau tahu. Yaa... jika lebih sering melamun bukan indikasi, aku tidak tahu apa lagi. Masalahnya, itu membuatnya harus berurusan dengan beberapa guru lain, kalau kau tahu maksudku. Aku tidak akan cerita lebih banyak. Kau bisa tanyakan detailnya padanya sebagai bahan obrolan nanti malam. Kau tahu, supaya hubungan kalian tetap intim."

 _Intim_. Alis Levi berkedut.

"Sisanya ia cukup normal menurutku. Si jenius Arlert dan gadis Ackerman itu—gadis, Ackerman yang satu lagi, yang jauh lebih muda dan tidak _grumpy_ —," Levi memutar bola matanya, "tetap bersamanya ke mana pun seperti tiga bebek kecil lucu. Masih suka bertengkar dengan pemuda Kirstein. Masih enak untuk digoda-"

"Hanji-"

"Hanya sedikit, _sedikiit_ , tidak sesemangat biasanya."

"Hm."

"Oh, dan kau tidak lupa ulang tahunnya kan? Dua- tiga, tiga hari lagi."

Tidak mungkin Levi lupa. Wajah bocah itu terlihat begitu kecewa saat tahu Levi tidak akan di rumah merayakan ulang tahunnya (yang kemudian berganti wajah nikmat seks, tapi itu lain cerita). Levi berdecih. Jika bukan karena uang adalah kebutuhan yang harus ia penuhi sebagai (calon) kepala keluarga, ia sudah membanjiri meja kerja Erwin dengan surat pengunduran diri. Levi menghela napas kali ini. Karir serius untuk masa depan serius.

"-vi? Levi!"

Tidak sadar ia melamun, Levi menggerutu pelan.

" _Gee_ , kau ini kenapa? Kurang minum air putih?" goda Hanji.

"Diam lah, kacamata." _Mood_ Levi jelek lagi. Ia merasa seperti wanita datang bulan dengan semua perubahan _mood_ -nya.

Hanji terkikik di ujung sana. "Baik lah, aku sudah dapat panggilan tugas. Harus cepat kuselesaikan supaya bisa menggoda Eren lagi."

"Wanita sinting, kuperingatkan-"

"Dan kau juga cepat selesaikan tugasmu, Tuan. Yang tergoda pada calon istrimu bukan cuma aku," Hanji terkikik lagi.

Belum sempat Levi membalas, panggilan diputus.

Levi mengumpat dengan semua kosakata kasar dalam kamusnya. Pengunjung _cafe_ menegang.

Tadinya ia mengunjungi _cafe_ ini dengan niatan menenangkan diri. Mungkin secangkir teh bisa sedikit mendistraksi pikirannya dari mata hijau besar dan bokong yang sudah lima hari tidak ia sentuh.

Levi menyesap tehnya. Sudah dingin. Ia mengumpat lagi.

Dan seakan hari itu memang tidak berpihak padanya, muncul siksaan kedua.

Suara seorang wanita bernyanyi dari _speaker cafe_. Levi tidak menyimak sejak kapan lagu itu diputar, tapi saat ia akhirnya memasang telinga,

"- _And I just wanna tell you_

 _It takes everything in me not to call you_ "

Levi baper. Dia mengumpat lagi.

.

* * *

.

"- _And I wish I could run to you_

 _And I hope you know that every time I don'_ _t_

 _I almost do_

 _I almost do_ "

 _Reff_ dari sebuah lagu lah yang menyambut Eren saat ia melangkah ke dalam kelas. Teman-temannya memang punya semacam ritual dengan menggunakan _speaker_ kelas untuk memutar lagu di _smartphone_ mereka saat jam kosong atau tidak ada guru. Eren tidak pernah keberatan. Tapi setelah ia menghabiskan hampir satu jam menyendiri memandangi _smartphone_ -nya dan akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke kelas dengan suasana hati yang tidak membaik, kenapa harus lagu ini yang diputar? Terlebih, kenapa harus bait ini?

Eren galau lagi.

Sayangnya, anak itu tidak tahu ia tidak galau sendirian.

.

.

 ** _To be Continued_**

.

.

Saya ga punya apa-apa untuk ditulis di a/n (?) jadi...

 _See u in the next chap~_


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malem~

Chap terakhir, _finally_. Langsung saja.

 **Warning**! Rating naik. _Self-pleasure_ _scene_.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Of Distance and Longing**

 **Chapter 3**

Levi pulang. Ia akhirnya pulang.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya masih ada dua hari lagi dari jadwal, tapi Erwin menyarankan- tidak, _memerintahkan_ Levi pulang. Daripada pria itu membunuh siapa pun dalam radius 100 meter dengan, entahlah, pulpen mekanik? Aura kelamnya sendiri sudah cukup membuat klien penting dan calon partner potensial mereka _ketar-ketir_.

Tidak, jangan salah sangka. Levi sebenarnya profesional. Ia lebih dari ahli memisahkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Tapi Erwin kenal pria itu. Dan Erwin bersumpah ia juga berusaha profesional dengan tidak menomorsatukan kepentingan pribadi pegawai. Tapi kalau kau tanya Erwin alasannya memulangkan tangan kanannya itu, jawabannya... yah, karena Erwin kenal pria itu, dan ia merasa keputusannya tepat.

Jadi di sini lah Levi, sekitar jam 9 malam, di hari ulang tahun bocahnya, setelah _packing_ kilat dari kamar hotel, terbang ribuan kilo, mendonasikan sebagian isi dompetnya pada supir taksi dalam sebuah kalimat "simpan kembaliannya", dan kini sedang melangkah menuju pintu depan apartemennya sambil berusaha tidak terlihat seperti pria paruh baya yang mengalami frustasi seksual.

Kado untuk bocahnya? Ada. Tersimpan di dalam celana bahannya yang disetrika licin. Siap digunakan segera setelah "bungkus"nya dibuka.

Bocah itu lebih baik menjaga bokong sekalnya terjaga semalaman.

Levi membuka pintu apartemennya. Gelap. Ia menaruh kopernya di dekat sofa di ruang tamu dan memanggil nama bocahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda anak itu di apartemen yang mereka tinggali berdua ini. Hanji tidak sedang menculiknya dengan alasan "merayakan ulang tahun berdua saja" kan? Pikiran Levi melayang ke percakapan mereka tiga hari lalu. Ia mempercepat langkah.

Mendekati kamar tidur, Levi mendengarnya. Levi tahu, ia hafal suara itu. Ia lah penyebab desahan nikmat itu bergaung di apartemennya hampir setiap malam. Levi membuka pintu kamar.

Di atas tempat tidur, mengenakan kemeja Levi (hanya kemeja), Eren menggesekkan selangkangan ke bantal. Mulut terbuka menyebut nama kekasih di tengah erangan nikmatnya. Mata setengah terbuka, wajah memerah, keringat menetes dari pelipis, dahi berkerut frustasi. Dan apa itu foto Levi yang ditempel pada bantal?

 _Pemandangan yang tidak buruk_. Levi tidak menyesal tidak memberi tahu bocahnya dulu dia akan pulang.

Seringai membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih tampan dan seram di saat bersamaan.

Tanpa diberi tahu, Levi paham, anak itu tidak puas hanya dengan imitasi murahan. Tapi Levi tidak melangkah lebih jauh. Hanya berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu dan menikmati usaha kekasihnya menyentuh diri sendiri.

Eren masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, hingga butuh tiga menit penuh baginya untuk sadar ada orang lain dalam ruangan yang menatapnya dengan gairah sama besar. Gerakan Eren berhenti. Ekspresinya gabungan antara kaget, horor, dan nafsu. Wajah memerah hingga telinga.

Bocah itu tergagap, "Le-Levi? B-Bagaiman- kenapa kau-"

Seringai Levi makin lebar. "Hanya tidak ingin melewatkan hari penting seorang bocah. Tapi aku tidak menyangka ini yang menyambutku ketika pulang. Kau punya cara yang..." Levi melirik bantal yang ditempeli foto wajahnya, " _kreatif_ , bermain dengan barang-barangmu."

Wajah Eren panas ia merasa bisa pingsan saat itu juga. Dari 24 jam yang ia punya selama satu hari, kenapa Levi harus pulang ketika Eren sudah tidak bisa menahan rindu dan memutuskan membuat substitusi sang kekasih sebagai pelampiasan nafsu.

"Kau akan suka hadiahmu kalau begitu," pria itu berkata lagi.

Eren menelan ludah gugup.

Levi melangkah maju. Matanya mengunci kelereng hijau di hadapannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Eren."

Pintu di belakangnya menutup dengan bunyi 'klek' pelan.

.

.

 ** _End_**

.

.

Itu... dihitung happy ending kan? Iya kan? *lirik kiri kanan*

Dan terima kasih sudah mengikuti Of Distance and Longing (yang kemungkinan judulnya akan saya ganti. Tapi kemungkinan juga nggak /labil). Saya masih perlu banyak (banget) belajar, so... review?


End file.
